Christmas Sequel
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: This is a one shot AND slight sequel to TLC :-  May lead to the real TLC sequel! Merry Christmas!


**Hope you enjoy this one shot! :-) I am sort of kind of making this a small sequel of TLC ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Clare's POV

I yawned as I was waking up. I looked through the window of our room in our apartment and could see a white glow coming from outside.

I then looked at the arms wrapped around me, and giggled to myself. I love waking up with my husband holding me in his arms. I smiled and gently removed his arms from me and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. I quietly slid out of bed, but then realized I was naked.

Suddenly I felt Eli shift right next to me. He inhaled really deeply and exhaled in a yawn. "Good morning my beautiful wife." He scooted closer to me and re wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled and turned my body around so that we were facing each other. "Good morning to you too my amazing husband." I kissed his lips.

Eli smiled and shoved his face into the crook of my neck inhaling my scent. "You were so amazing last night. I'm so proud of you." He said into my skin.

I giggled. "Thanks. It's been awhile, but I was so thrilled and honored to come back and dance in the nutcracker." I looked down at my blistered feet from my pointe shoes.

Eli removed his face from my neck and touched our foreheads. "I am so proud of you Clare. You looked so beautiful on that stage, in that tutu."

I blushed at the last part. "Thanks. Oh and thanks for the lovely boquete of flowers you got me afterwards." I touched our noses. "Oh and for the little after party we had last night in our bed." I continued to blush.

Eli smiled and rubbed my sides. "Well I couldn't just not make love to you after seeing you that hot costume." He arched his eyebrow.

I giggled and lay down as he kissed my neck. "You know I can't wait to give you your present tonight." I said shyly as he continued to kiss my neck.

Eli moved his lips up to my ear. "Same to you too." He whispered. "Now we need to get our asses out of bed. We've got reservations at Table Duex for brunch at eleven." Eli slid out of bed and grabbed his boxers.

I giggled and stayed in bed, as he grabbed some towels from our closet. He walked over to the bed and wrapped the towels around my body and picked me up.

We both giggled like mad, and crashed our lips.

"Let's go take our shower." Eli said as he carried me to our bathroom.

I blushed and nodded.

We reached the bathroom; Eli set me down on my feet, and placed the towels on the edge of the sink.

I walked into our shower, and turned the hot water on. Eli dropped his boxers and then joined me, and we washed each other.

XXXXX

Eli's POV

"Bonjour, les reservations pour un Goldsworthy." I said to the hostess.

Me and Clare are spending Christmas Eve together, then tomorrow for Christmas Day we're going over to my parents house.

The hostess smiled and nodded. "Oui, des cette facon!" She gestured us to follow her.

I smiled at Clare as we held hands and followed the hostess to our table.

As we got to our table I pulled out Clare's chair for her, and she smiled and sat down in it. I sat in mine.

Clare smiled at me. "You and your fancy French skills." She took my hand in hers and laced our fingers.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "So what do you think you're going to get?"

Clare pursed her lips. "The omelet soufflé looks divine." She smiled.

"I think I'll get the same."

Clare kicked my foot playfully under the table. "You copycat."

I smirked. "What I can't get the same thing as my lovely wife?"

She blushed slightly and smiled.

_15 minutes later._

"Open up. Here comes the choo choo." I said as I tried to feed Clare my omelet.

Clare giggled and opened up her mouth. "Ok your turn."

I opened my mouth and Clare fed me a piece of hers.

We both laughed.

"God we are just a bunch of mush balls." Clare said.

"Yes but we are two mush balls who love each other." I tapped her nose.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me chastely on the lips.

"Still excited about your present tonight?" She asked.

I nodded. "But I think you might like your gift better."

XXXXX

Clare's POV

This was it. Me and Eli had just gotten home from Christmas Eve mass. Eli had decided to start coming to church with me when we had first moved in together, and I think he is a lot happier ever since. Not that he wasn't happy in the first place.

"Roast is ready." Eli called from the kitchen.

I got up off the couch and headed towards Eli.

Eli had made us a roast with mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, and sweet Hawaiian rolls, to top it off with two glasses of white and red whine.

I smiled and walked over to Eli wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with his tie. "It looks delicious." I said.

Eli pulled me gently by wrapping his arms around my waist. "Thank you beautiful wife." He pressed a kiss on my forehead. "Now let's eat."

I smiled and we sat in our seats and enjoyed our meal.

_15 minutes later after eating and un important chatting (A/N: I promise it's worth the skip!)_

After Eli and I finished our meal, we sat on the couch together. I held my present in my hands and handed it to Eli.

"Merry Christmas Eli." I smiled.

Eli smiled and took the gift. He removed the bow, and pulled out the item. "It's a ticket." He smiled and captured my lips.

I returned the kiss. "Two tickets."

"To Paris France? For 2 weeks? Clare how could you afford this?" He asked.

I giggled. "Hey when you play the role of Clara in the nutcracker, you get paid some pretty decent money." I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "There's something else." I blushed.

Eli stopped me. "Clare I was going to give you your real gift tomorrow on Christmas Day, but I wanted to give you this one right now." He smiled.

I smiled and blushed.

Eli took both my hands in his. "Clare, I want us to have a baby."

My face lit up and I started to tear up. "Really?" I smiled through my light tears of joy.

Eli chuckled softly and whipped my tears with the pad of his thumb. "Yes. I think we are ready." He leaned in to capture my lips with his.

I stopped him briefly. "Eli, I was just about to tell you the same." I kissed him on the lips chastely.

After we battled out our tongues for a bit we both giggled like mad, and Eli stood up and picked me up bridal style. "What do you say we go make that baby right now? On this beautiful Christmas Eve?" He smiled.

I smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Clare." Eli placed me on the bed, and took no time removing my clothes.

"I love you too Eli, I'm glad we are married, and ready for this." I removed his clothes.

Once our clothes shed we were ready to make love.

"Merry Christmas Clare." Eli said before entering me.

"Merry Christmas to you too Eli." I kissed him on the nose.

We spent that Christmas Eve making love, and creating what we hope to get, our baby.

THE END!

XXXXX

**Short, I know! Might make a real sequel out of this/TLC! Hope you liked it ;-)**

**Merry Christmas Eve ;-)**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
